


To the Light and the Thunder

by Royolis



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gods just use your words you two!, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mutual Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royolis/pseuds/Royolis
Summary: Internal thoughts of both Chrom and Robin sometime after the death of Emmeryn and before fighting the Mad King. Words that they have had problems sharing with each other. Words that could tear them apart. Words that could help them become whole.
Song fic based off of Pat Benatar's "We Belong".





	

**Author's Note:**

> The canon divergence is that Robin, Chrom, and company have already found out that Robin has the Mark of Grima. Instead of like, 2+ years later. Overall, this was cute to write. And a change of pace. For once, I don't have to think of how to give characters a terrible time! Or how to shatter their emotions!
> 
> But yes, this is based off of "We Belong" by Pat Benatar. I heard it recently and it kinda just clicked. Shrug emote. I would also make that a link to the song itself, but idk how to do it.

Chrom sat at his desk. His royal highness didn’t know what to do. His heart was heavy. 

Not with this conflict with the Mad King, well, it was heavy with that, but that wasn’t the thing that he was bothered with at the moment. 

It wasn’t the loss of his sister either, though that did drag his heart down. The weight from that shook him to his core; it’s only teary release expressed in solitude. He couldn’t cry in front of the rest of the Shepherds. For them, he had to be strong.

It was the one who made his heart race. The one who made his heart stop. The one who, after all his time to sort his thoughts, couldn’t put the right words in his mouth. Because in front of her, with her, alone, not at the war meetings, she… she took his breath away. She alone. It wasn’t just her curves and her womanly form, though, seeing her that one time really did give him inspiration for his fantasies. It was her brilliant mind, her outgoing nature even in the worst of times, her ability to make the best out of nothing. Her tenacity to move forward, not knowing her past. Ever since he met her in that field… he’s been so head over heels for her. 

He’s encouraged her to make friends with the fellow Shepherds, despite his internal struggle to keep her for himself. He’s protected her from Frederick’s suspicions, which after latest news were very well grounded. Still, he couldn’t help but be drawn to her.

And yet, she tore apart his heart after his sister’s death. She blamed herself. Her heritage. She wanted to leave, even contemplated from this world. Since, she’s been second guessing her talent. Her hesitated action almost costed her her own life a few times, which he prevented. He couldn’t let her go. Not now, not ever. 

So what if he held the Brand of Naga, and her, the Mark of Grima? So what if they were destined to destroy each other? They had the choice to choose their own fate, regardless if they went along with their roles or rebelled against them. And, frankly, he could never, ever, kill her. They were two parts to a whole. A whole that lifted his heavy heart and made it soar as high as pegasi. Maybe even higher. He needed to tell her. He had to.

…

Robin groaned and sunk in her chair. Nothing was coming to her. Nothing. How was she suppose to get this strategy done in time for tomorrow’s march if she couldn’t even put a cohesive thought together? She needed to be strong, especially now. After what happened. She couldn’t let the Shepherds down. Not again. She couldn’t bring them down.

But she couldn’t bring herself together. Not at all. Too many thoughts coursed through her mind. She didn’t even know who or what they were going to be up against next, so did it really matter? Did all of her effort, all of her planning, all of her connections and intellect really amount to anything? Did they even need her? She failed the Exalt. She’s Grima’s avatar. She can’t even focus enough to avoid an axe. She would have been a goner if not…

For him. The one who focused her thoughts. The one who broke through her clouded, hazy mind. The goofy smile and dorky nature would always lead himself into breaking something, yet, it was his strength and honor that held their group together. His noble, lofty goals of peace, justice, and equality. His odd obsession with everything blue. And boy, did he have a handsome body… the flyers Frederick put around camp did not do it justice. He was the light that pierced through her darkness.

It was only because of his sincerity that she was here today. He saved her. But does he always need to come to her rescue? Maybe he feels the same as she does about him. But maybe, he believes they’re too different. Maybe she’s reading too far into it. Maybe she’s not reading far enough. But there’s always a chance, right?

Doubtful. A commander and his tactician? Please. Like that is ever going to work out alright after wartime. But… They have gotten close. Too close. Too close to ignore what’s formed between them. To forget their overwhelming feelings that complicate their relationship. And what he said to her… 

He was right. Who cares if she’s cursed with this Mark? She’s not Grima’s pawn to be manipulated. Her destiny can take a hike for one that’s of her own making. One with him. One by his side. One where she’s free, happy, and… loved. He still trusts her, even after the news. The ties that bind them are ones that they’ve forged through friendship, campfires, battlefields, feasts, and funerals. 

And love. The strongest bond that ties her to him, but may not be mutual. She belonged to him, and no other. No other could quell the nightmares that haunted her since that day. No other was the sole reason she didn’t fall on her sword for what she failed to do. No other had the ability to cause her no good, very bad days into the best days with just a smile. A goofy one, but one that rivaled the sun. She needed to tell him this. She needed to.

…

There was no work to be done. The day was far too gone. Turning for bed seemed the best course of action, one that was taken by all. Books closed, lights dimmed and blown out, covers over shoulder, the sounds of crickets and wind to lull one to sleep.

But sleep was not to be found. Too much time was spent trying to forget the doubts. The fears. The failures. The could-not-be’s. When sleep did arrive, dreams still danced behind closed eyes. Dreams of tomorrows that wished to come. Tomorrows that were treasured. That were wanted. That needed to be. 

With her. With him.

Words will be spoken tomorrow. Words will be shared. 

Hearts may be broken. Hearts may be mended. Hearts may become whole.

Tomorrow is a new day. A new try. A new beginning. A new world. Well, same world and it’s problems, but at least a new path down the road. A new chance to share the feelings bottled within. A new chance to fall in love. A new chance to become one.

Tomorrow, words will be said. Words will be shared. Between a prince and a tactician. A saint and a sinner. A man and a woman. Of what will come of it, it’s only for them to dream. Tonight, they rest, they reflect on days gone by, they dream. Of the days in the sunshine. Of the days in each other's’ arms. 

The whip-poor-wills cooing and crickets chirping. The crackling of a campfire’s final collapse. The rustle of leaves from the wind. The occasional hoot of an owl, the quiet murmurs of those on guard. These are the things heard tonight. Until the dawn brings tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Anna probably has been taking bets on when they would get together. All I know is, Tharja will be owing a lot of money.


End file.
